


Meeting

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Warrick and a gay bar. Any questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Gil Grissom drew in a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh before he pulled open the door at "Doyle's" and entered. It was the newest and hottest gay bar, at least according to the article he'd read in the paper the other day. He rarely came to places like this, but every once in a while Gil needed to. Needed the hard strength of a male lover, needed the chance to let everything out. He'd resigned himself to the fact that wanting men would be a part of his life. Even though Gil often felt a longing for stability and normality in his personal life, his inability to maintain a long-term relationship with a woman seemed to make that goal impossible. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, he had, and he always seemed to fail. Gil sighed, pushing the thoughts out of his head, tonight he wasn't going to have to worry about it. He'd just find himself a good man...

Pausing inside the door, he glanced at himself in the highly reflective window. He knew he looked pretty good, even for an old man. His black jeans hugged his body like a second skin, his black button up shirt made his skin seem pale and contrasted with the white in his hair. Wondered yet again why he'd decided to do this – he doubted anyone would want to pick him up – after all youth was the Goddess of the gay scene. And while Grissom wasn't ancient, he _was_ getting up there. He sighed again, the only outward sign of his hesitancy, before going into the main bar. It was a tastefully decorated place, with burgundy, royal blue and hunter green accents against the light oak of the woodwork. Grissom moved to the sparsely populated bar, settling himself down onto a blue-covered stool.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Whisky, please," he replied. He took a slow sip, relishing the burn as the drink slid down his throat.

"So, what's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?" a dark, familiar voice whispered into his ear, making Grissom jump, startled, while the warm breath sliding over his ear made him shiver. Grissom could feel the dread in the pit of his stomach as he turned to face his fellow CSI team member.

"Warrick...." he trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Gil," came the nonchalant reply. Warrick Brown grinned, enjoying his boss' discomfort immensely. "C'mon, man, let me buy you a drink." He sat on the bar stool next to Grissom, crossing his arms on the bar and leaning forward on them, peering at Gil.

Grissom nodded, wondering what in the hell he was going to say, how he was going to cover his ass–being found in a gay bar by one of his co-workers was not high on his list of ideal situations. In one way, he didn't care if people, if every one, knew he liked men, was bisexual or whatever, but in another–he was a private man, with a private life. He'd like to keep it that way.

A small part of his mind, which wasn't dealing with the immediate crisis, wondered what Warrick was doing here. He watched Warrick settle on the stool next to him. Dressed in tight black leather pants and a dark-green silk shirt, which was open halfway down, Warrick looked gorgeous. The leather hugged his lean, muscular legs, outlined and emphasised his package, while the silk clung to his upper body, the dark green of the shirt making his eyes seem even lighter. Grissom looked away before Warrick could notice him staring.

Knowing he had to say something, anything...."Um, well...I'm here for a drink?" his voice raised on the end as if he were asking, not telling. Damn, Grissom knew he shouldn't let this throw him, but it was Warrick Brown. He pushed those thoughts aside, the other man was under his supervision, it wouldn't be ethical to have a relationship with him...But it sure would be fun to break the rules with him, he thought.

"Sure, man, whatever you say," Warrick replied, his striking green eyes flashing amusement for a few seconds, before turning serious. "Look, Gris, if you're worried I'll say something at work, don't be. In case you hadn't noticed, I was already here. Not that I really care or think it will matter to anyone at work, but I know you don't like your business being spread around," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks, I know I shouldn't care either, but ...thanks," Grissom trailed off but he relaxed a bit, taking a sip of the drink.

They didn't speak for a few moments, just enjoyed their drinks in silence. Finally, though, Grissom could contain his curiosity no longer. "Do you come here often?" he asked, then winced at the clichéd line.

"Come on, can't you come up with a better pick up line than that?" Warrick asked, grinning.

Grissom felt a flush heat his face and he turned his gaze away from Warrick's, afraid he'd guess the truth. "Um, that's not how I meant it."

"I know. I come here maybe three or four times a month, if I feel like it. Working the back shift cuts into my time. What about you?"

"This is my first time here."

"But not your first time at this kind of place?"

"No, not at all," Grissom answered.

A slow, bluesy song started and Warrick put a hand on Grissom's arm. "Do you dance?"

"Dance?" Grissom asked, surprised at the question.

"Yeah, dance. You know, get up and move your body to the music that's playing, usually with a partner, sometimes alone? But alone isn't as much fun," Warrick teased.

"I know what dancing is, Warrick. I'm just surprised you'd ask me..."

"C'mon, let's go," Warrick said, standing and pulling Grissom after him. It was a slow enough song that Warrick pulled Grissom into his arms, "I'll lead," he said. "Relax, I won't bite...unless you want me to," Warrick whispered in Gil's ear. He smiled at the shiver he felt race through Grissom.

Grissom closed his eyes his body still tense. It was beyond his wildest imaginings that he'd ever be in a gay bar, with Warrick's arms wrapped around him. It was beyond his wildest imaginings he'd be _any_ where with Warrick's arms wrapped around him. Moving stiffly along with Warrick, he had no idea how he should react, his body and heart were telling him to relax, enjoy this, to see where it would lead, while his mind was telling him that would be too dangerous a course to follow. Warrick was stroking his hands slowly up and down Gil's back, and the heat of those hands behind him, coupled with the warmth from Warrick's body in front of him, with the slow movement of their bodies to the music, undid Grissom. He relaxed into Warrick's embrace, sliding his hands around the younger man's waist, and Grissom leaned his head closer to Warrick's, keeping his eyes closed.

He kept his eyes closed as they glided across the floor; he was lostin the feeling of being held by, and holding, Warrick. They danced through a couple of slow songs, and it wasn't until he felt the wall pressing against his back that Gil opened his eyes. He found Warrick staring at him intently and didn't try to stop him when he lowered his mouth to take Grissom's in a sweet, almost chaste, first kiss. Gil closed his eyes again and almost forgot how to breathe as Warrick's warm lips moved gently across his own. Gil moaned at the too light contact and slid his tongue out to lick at Warrick's mouth.

Warrick opened his mouth to Gil's probing tongue, both men moaning as their tongues slid across each other, exploring each other's mouths. Gil slid his hands up under the silk shirt, his hands caressing the smooth heat that was Warrick's skin. In response, Warrick pressed closer, his hard cock pressing against Gil's thigh. The two men kissed until the need for a breath made Warrick drag his mouth away from the other man's. Both men were breathing heavily, gasping as they drew fresh air into their lungs. "I want you, come home with me, Gil," Warrick said in a low, husky voice.

The whispered words flowed across his ear, making him shiver again. He wanted Warrick, but that little voice in his head, telling him this was a bad idea, was somehow overcoming his lust. After a few long moments, he decided that the warning voice could go fuck itself while he went home with Warrick.

"Fuck it, yes...I want you," Gil answered, his voice equally husky with need and want. He grabbed Warrick's hand and pressed it against the bulge of his erection. Gil put his mouth right next to Warrick's ear, whispering, "Can you feel how much I want you? Can you?"

Growling, Warrick stroked Gil's cock through the jeans. "Keep this up and we won't make it to the door, never mind my damned apartment. Let's go," Warrick said. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Gil. The two men quickly made their way out to the parking lot.

 

A few minutes later they were safely inside Warrick's apartment, and he locked the door. He realised that Gil was standing still, too still. "Gil?"

Gil looked up, he knew the panic he was feeling was showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is...I shouldn't have...I'd better leave," he said, turning to leave, brushing by Warrick.

"Gil, don't go...stay, please," Warrick said, reaching out and putting a hand on Grissom's shoulder. He stopped, turned around and simply stared at Warrick. The younger man moved closer, sliding one hand to the back of Gil's neck, the other around his waist.

The room was quiet, except for the pounding of Grissom's heart–it was all he could hear, filling his head. He closed his eyes as Warrick's mouth neared his own and he gasped at the gentle press of Warrick's mouth against his. It was like he'd been touched by fire, by electricity, some elemental force. Gil came to life, his arms wrapping around Warrick, pulling their bodies into full contact while his lips parted, his tongue darting out to taste Warrick's lips, groaning as their tongues touched, sliding together before pushing into the other's mouth.

Gil slid his hands under the silk shirt again, and knew that no matter what his mind was telling him, his heart was right. _This_ was right, being with Warrick. Bringing his hands around, he started undoing Warrick's shirt, cursing the small buttons. Warrick broke their kiss, brushed Gil's hands aside before lifting his shirt over his head.

Reaching out, Gil gently traced his fingertips around Warrick's nipples, making the small peaks hard. Leaning forward, his hands on Warrick's sides, Gil gently kissed one of the dusky buds, flicking it with his tongue, then releasing it, gently rasping it with his teeth. He then paid the same attention to the other one, while his nimble fingers were undoing Warrick's pants.

Warrick groaned, before urging Gil to straighten up so they could kiss again. It was a hot, deep kiss, their bodies pressed together, their erections pressing against each other's hips. Finally, Warrick pulled back, staring at Gil for a moment before he managed to whisper, "Bedroom, now."

"Good plan," Gil muttered before claiming Warrick's mouth for another kiss. Not willing to cease touching each other, they did an awkward shuffle toward the bedroom, with a few pauses to remove their now cumbersome clothing. By the time they made it to Warrick's king size bed, both men were naked and breathing heavily.

Gil pulled back so he could stare at Warrick, taking in his lover's well muscled physique: the broad shoulders, strong arms, large hands with deft fingers. His eyes were drawn to the lightly haired chest, washboard abs, down to his narrow hips and the big, hard cock, jutting out from the thatch of wiry pubic hair, heavy balls hanging down behind it. Gil's eyes lingered hungrily there for a long moment before taking in the long legs and huge feet. He looked back up to see that he, too, was being stared at. "You're gorgeous," Gil whispered.

"You're gorgeous, too, you know."

Gil snorted. "I think you need your eyes checked."

Warrick smiled gently, pulling Gil closer. "You are to me...and that's all that matters," he said warmly, before wrapping his arms around Gil and lying down on the bed, taking the older man with him. Gil ended up between Warrick's splayed legs and pushed himself up to reach his lover's mouth.

Gil kissed Warrick again, hard, lips and teeth meeting, tongues sliding and tasting. Trailing his mouth down to nip and suck at Warrick's neck, Gil elicited more moans of pleasure from the younger man. He felt the Warrick's hips start to buck against him, and lifted his own hips up when he felt Warrick's hand slide down between them. Gil groaned when he felt that same hand grasp his shaft, sliding up and down a few times, before Warrick gently pulled him down, lining Gil's cock up against his own.

"Oh, fuck, Warrick," Gil moaned when he felt the heated flesh of Warrick's hard cock pressed against his own and he thrust his hips forward, trying to get some friction. They quickly settled into a satisfying rhythm and Gil buried his face against Warrick's neck again, sucking, licking, and biting the tender flesh there. He didn't notice Warrick sucking on one of his own fingers before lowering it to play around Gil's crack, sliding down to push gently against the entrance to his body. Gil groaned raising his head to stare at Warrick, eyes glazed with passion.

The slight sensation in and around his hole pushed Gil over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm and he called out Warrick's name as he came, his head thrown back, his whole body shuddering, his breathing heavy. The spurting warmth of Gil's come over his hand and cock sent Warrick over his own edge with a guttural shout.

Both men lay still for a few minutes, holding one another, catching their respective breaths. Gil slid to Warrick's side when the younger man made to get up from the bed. "Be right back," Warrick whispered.

Gil watched, still feeling hazy and satiated, as Warrick walked into the adjoining bathroom. 'Mmm, he's got a great ass, too,' he thought, a smile spreading across his face. He was near to sleep when he felt the mattress dip with Warrick's weight and Gil barely opened his eyes when he felt the warm washcloth slide over his abdomen and now flaccid cock.

Warrick dropped the cloth on the floor before sliding in beside Gil, pulling the sheet up to cover them. He wrapped his arms around Gil, who turned on his side to face Warrick, curling into his warmth. Laying there, holding his now sleeping lover in his arms, Warrick wondered where they'd go from here or if this was just a one time thing. After a few minutes of pondering, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and let himself fall asleep.

A few hours later, Warrick woke, smiled as he remembered what had happened. Reaching over for Gil, all he got was sheet. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking around the room, trying to keep the panicky feeling in his chest from taking over. Warrick calmed down a bit when he saw Gil standing by one of the windows, looking out into the bright Las Vegas sunshine. He smiled when he noticed that Gil was stark naked. That might be a good sign, he wasn't sure. Knowing Gil, the other man was probably worrying this whole situation to death.

Warrick climbed out of bed, walking quietly over to stand behind Gil. He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Gil was tense, so Warrick kissed his ear, whispering, "What's wrong?"

Gil closed his eyes and sighed. "I…I'm not sure this will work out, Warrick. Or if, if there's even a 'this' _to_ work out…I'm sorry, I'm just…." Gil trailed off.

"Do you even want to try to make it work?" Warrick asked coolly.

"I...," Gil paused, turning around and moving away from Warrick. It made it very hard for him to think with the younger man pressed naked against his back. He did want to make it work, but he was afraid, he'd never been any good at relationships; as much as he wanted something more with Warrick, he was afraid he'd fuck this up too. But then again, if he didn't try, he'd never know. But then again–

"Gil, stop thinking so much and talk to me, please?"

Gil smiled. "You know me too well. It isn't easy for me to talk about this. I've...I've never been good at the relationship thing and I'm worried that I'll fuck this up like I've done before. I can't even understand why you'd want to be with me," he stopped, unsure if he'd said more than Warrick wanted to hear.

Warrick pulled him close and held him for a long time without speaking. "I can't tell you what it is that makes me want to be with you, other than YOU. Take the risk, Gil, take it with me."

Gil regarded Warrick and a small smile lit his face. "I want to, I really do," he said wistfully. He reached up to stroke the side of Warrick's face. "I want you. I want to be with you…it won't be easy, you know."

Awash with relief, Warrick smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Gil's lips. "Nothing worthwhile is ever easy," he said, hugging his lover close.


End file.
